Days of Christmas
by SkywardShadow
Summary: Christmas oneshots for Naruto, Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke! Fluff and OOC-ness will ensue! *Complete*
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I shall refrain from violently expressing what I would do if I _did_ own Naruto, as it is the holiday season. XD

**A/N: Thanks for clicking!! We're kicking off with Naruto. (**_**Warning: impossible situation coming up!**_**) This one's dedicated to all the fans of Naruto, Minato, and Kushina out there! I hope you enjoy! –SS**

…………………………

_**-:Naruto:-**_

…………………………**.**

"Dad?"

"_Mmph_," is the mostly-asleep reply.

"Daaaad, come on!" Vigorous shaking from the impatient blond boy.

His efforts are acknowledged only by a louder "_Mmph_".

He shrugs, as if to say _They asked for it_, and pounces on the bed.

Up and down he bounces, almost hitting the ceiling more than once. A syllable escapes his mouth with every jump. "Da-ddy!-Come-on-it's-Christ-mas-mor-ning-and-I-want-to-see-what-I-got!"

No results. After five years, his parents have become experts at ignoring their son's exploits. So, indignant, he bounces harder.

Consequently, Namikaze Minato finds himself on the floor, having been bounced straight out of his bed by his irate 5-year-old.

"All right," he says tiredly. "I get it. Guess I should get up; after all, it _is_-" He strains his neck to look at the clock and groans. "-..6:00 A.M."

Missing the sarcasm, Namikaze Naruto beams and leaps off the bed. "All right!! Christmas is _here_!!" The weary Hokage can't help but smile at his son's exuberance. "Okay. Don't you want to get Mommy, too?" he adds slyly.

"Don't even think about it, Minato," Uzumaki Kushina warns sleepily from the bed. "I'll be right down."

"All right, all right," he responds, grinning. "C'mon, Naruto."

…………………………

"_Whoo-hooo_!!!"

_Well, that takes care of anyone in Konoha getting a decent sleep,_ Minato thinks, his grin widening. Naruto being so excited is endearing…unless his parents are on the receiving end. "We have to wait for your mom, Naruto," he reminds his son.

"I'm here, I'm here," Kushina says, appearing out of nowhere and collapsing on the couch with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, boys." "Merry Chistmas!!" Naruto says quickly. "Can I open my presents now? _Pleeeease_?"

"Go ahead," Minato says with a tired smile, joining his wife on the couch. With a squeal of joy, the boy attacks the pile of presents, wearing a smile as big as the village itself.

"Here's one for Mom," he says, tossing his mother a rectangular box. "And another one for Mom.." A second box goes flying toward the red-haired woman.

"This one's Dad's," the five-year-old continues, passing his father a big, heavy box. "Why do the grown-ups always get their stuff first?...Ah-haa!! There's one for me!"

He takes a moment to savor the bright orange paper, the blue bow, and then tears excitedly at it. His parents watch him fondly as wrapping paper flies and shredding noises fill the room.

"It's a scroll!" he crows ecstatically, holding up his prize in triumph. "My first one!! Thanks!" A pause. "It looks like a…um, a…"

He struggles for a few more moments, then half-smiles sheepishly. "..Um, I have no clue what kind of scroll this is."

"It's a summoning jutsu," Minato explains proudly. "Your godfather helped me with it. You know how it works, right?" "Right!!" Naruto chirps. "What does it summon?"

"Find out," his father suggests.

"It's not something that's going to destroy the house, is it?" Kushina asks her husband in an undertone. "Nah. Just watch," he reassures her.

Naruto bites down on his finger to draw the necessary blood, and activates the jutsu. Smoke billows out everywhere. The boy watches eagerly for a glimpse of his animal partner.

"Wha-? This isn't a battlefield," the newcomer observes in confusion. "What's going on?"

The five-year-old lets out a yell of ecstasy and glomps the small fox for all he's worth.

"Why-is-this-kid-attacking-me?!" Daidaiiro-Kitsune yelps. "_Heeelp_!"

The Fourth Hokage is wiping away tears of laughter at the scene; Kushina is doubled over with the effort of containing her amusement.

"I'm not attacking you," Naruto corrects, pausing in his Death Hug. "You're my new partner, see?"

"Partner? Partner? _You_?" The fox gives the Fourth Hokage a pained look. "How could you, Minato?! I specifically told you I did _not_ want a spazzcase to be my first human partner!"

Minato shrugs, forcing down a smile. "I just thought you two fit well."

"You did this on-! _Ahh_! Back! _Back_, you animal!!" Daidaiiro yells, running to avoid being death-glomped again. Naruto chases gleefully after him.

Kushina half-smiles and shakes her head as her son attempts to catch and squeeze the life out of a small fox. _Not exactly what I was expecting to see on Christmas morning, but.._ "Nicely done, Minato." She pauses. "Rest assured, though, that whatever they break, _you _will be cleaning up."

He grins his closed-eyes grin. "Happy Christmas, Kushina."

**~Owari~**

**A/N: I adore that family to no end. **

**Next is everyone's favorite weasel. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! -SS**


	2. Itachi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I shall refrain from violently expressing what I would do if I _did_ own Naruto, as it is the holiday season. XD

**A/N: Part two! This one is dedicated to all fans of Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui (even though he doesn't show up..-.-;)! This time it's…**

…………………………

**-:**_**Itachi**_**:-**

…………………………

Some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.

It helps, though, when you know which days are going to be those types of days. Uchiha Itachi was fortunate enough to know that today was, in fact, going to be one.

Why? Well, because this particular day was a nightmare consistently. Every single year, the same story.

He would go into the living room and be greeted by his mother and little brother's "Merry Christmas!" and his father's stony silence. Fugaku disliked celebrations in general, especially ones that involved decorations, joy, and/or happiness.

The family would open their presents in a colorless sort of way; only Sasuke really seemed excited tearing at the wrapping paper (for which he was promptly scolded by Fugaku, who also disliked any show of cheerful emotion from his sons). Mikoto would unwrap the typical new simple, apron-style dress (to replace her _older_ simple, apron-style dress) from Fugaku, a book of some sort from Itachi, and some little homemade something from Sasuke.

Itachi received weapons every year, no question (god forbid he should have _one day_ without the sharp reminder of his position) from his father and mother; Mikoto knew that to buy anything else for her elder son would only bring trouble from her husband later. Besides, Itachi was so outwardly emotionless-even his own mother couldn't be sure what he would actually like.

And Sasuke..well, both boys were scoffed at if one gave a blatant sign of affection to the other, so Itachi had advised his brother to avoid giving him anything this year.

Sasuke pretty much got what Itachi got-a few weapons; maybe a scroll. Although Mikoto usually took him out to buy a toy of some sort the day after, out of guilt. Woe betide her husband if he tried to say anything against it.

They were often left to their own devices for most of the day, until Christmas dinner, which was a royal torture. Silence and tension built up throughout the whole meal-delicious as it was-especially with Fugaku's silent but obvious irritation. Nobody could ever leave the table fast enough (Sasuke seemed to enjoy the dessert, though; but that was about it).

So this year, Itachi was making a preemptive strike against what was bound to be another terrible holiday. He planned to lay in bed as long as possible; he would pretend to be sick when Mikoto came in to check on him.

He felt slightly selfish, abandoning his little brother to the awkwardness of Christmas by himself, but the ten-year-old wanted one day of freedom-even if it meant staying in bed all day. Anything had to be better than suffering through thanking his parents dutifully for things he didn't even want, and eating dinner on the pretense of actually enjoying it.

He dragged himself out of bed and began running in place as quickly and quietly as he could. If he wanted to trick his mother into believing he was sick, he'd have to have a convincing 'fever.'

"..Aniki? What are you doing?"

_...Busted._ "..Nothing. What is it, Sasuke?"

The younger raven beamed at his big brother. "I brought you something!"

_Uh-oh._ "Sasuke, I told you not to get me anything this year," he reminded his brother gently. "It doesn't make Father happy. Remember?"

"Of course!" Sasuke replied brightly. "But you're my big brother, so I have to give you _something_ for Christmas. That's why I'm giving it to you here, while Mother and Father are still sleeping! It's a secret, see?"

The boy's face was shining with excitement; he was so proud of his 'brilliant' idea. Itachi couldn't bring himself to shoot him down. "..All right, otouto. Come here." He sat on the bed and gestured for the younger boy to join him. Sasuke cheerfully complied, pouncing onto the mattress energetically. _Nice to have someone here who actually __**enjoys**__ Christmas_, Itachi noted with a smile.

"Taa-_daa_!!" Sasuke cheered, proudly presenting a small, messily-wrapped box adorned with a very tangled pink ribbon. "Pink was the only color I could reach," he explained apologetically. "And I tried to make a bow, but…it didn't wanna cooperate."

Biting back a laugh, Itachi tore carefully at the thin paper.

It was a…necklace.

An extremely thin chain; at intervals there were small grey stones, oddly-shaped, with holes in the middle of them. Itachi eyed his brother questioningly.

"I wanted to get you something myself," Sasuke said defiantly. "And I didn't have much money. So I bought the chain, and I found the rocks, and I put holes through them to make you this. I was trying to make it more like a belt or something, but I didn't have enough chain. So it came out like this. I guess you could use it as a weapon..but I asked Mother and she said it was a very manly necklace."

Again barely holding back a laugh, Itachi reached up and put on his gift. 'Weapon', indeed. The only enemy that could be taken down by this little creation was an ant, or possibly a beetle. Still..

_It's not bad_, he decided. _It's not like it's sparkly and girly or anything. And Sasuke did work hard to make it. _

Aforementioned five-year-old was watching his brother hopefully. "Do you like it, aniki?"

Smiling, Itachi leaned over and kissed his brother on the cheek. "I love it. Thank you very much, otouto."

Sasuke's smile grew exponentially as pink flushed his cheeks. "You're welcome!"

A voice in the hallway interrupted the fluffy little exchange. "Itachi? Sasuke? Come on, we're going to open presents! And Shisui might be coming over as well!"

_When did she get up?_ "Coming, Mother!" Itachi answered. The mention of his best friend coming over racked up a few more points on his cheer scale.

He slipped his hand into Sasuke's own and stood.

This might just be a good Christmas, after all.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that the necklace plot is overdone, but I just couldn't resist. **

**Next is a certain adorable redhead.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers last chapter, by the way! **

**Hope you liked it! –SS**


	3. Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I shall refrain from violently expressing what I would do if I _did_ own Naruto, as it is the holiday season. XD

**A/N: Welcome to part three! Arigato for clicking!! This one's for all the Gaara fans! **

**Oh, yes..today being December 24****th****, it is also…Uchiha Madara's birthday. **

**..Whoo-hoo. (Yes, I am being sarcastic.)**

**(**_**Warning: improbable situation coming up!**_**) **

**Hope you like it!**

……………………**..**

**-:**_**Gaara**_**:-**

……………………**.**

December 25th.

What was the big fuss about?

It was something Gaara didn't understand. Christmas was just like any other day, full of the typical disappointments and loneliness; it just had a fancy name to set it apart from the 24th and 26th and every other dark day of the year.

Once or twice he had observed what other families in Suna did on this day, in the hope that some epiphany would hit him and he would miraculously realize just why it was so special. He saw big dinners and sparkling lights, colorful decorations and shiny wrapping paper. All of that was within his ream of understanding-so Christmas was a day to pass around boxes and eat yourself sick. That was fine.

But what always went right over his head were the _smiles_.

Just because the calendar said 'December 25th', everyone walked around with a giant smile on their face. What was the point? This day was no different than any other day. It was just an illusion that people pushed themselves into; a pointless excuse to celebrate.

His own family didn't do much celebrating. His eight-year-old sister Temari would indulge in a half-hearted attempt to make simple decorations and distribute them around the house, but she wasn't that good at crafts, and also lacked the patience to make anything more than a cotton-ball snowman.

She and six-year-old Kankuro would quietly exchange small, hastily-wrapped gifts, thanks each other in soft voices, and pretend to show interest in whatever little thing they'd gotten. (Gaara might receive a card from one of them if he was lucky, but since their father didn't really approve of giving 'the demon' gifts-the fact that both siblings were scared stiff of their younger brother probably helped, too-he mostly just sat in a corner.)

The Fourth Kazekage did even less celebrating than that. He stayed holed up in his office all day, to avoid his daughter's décor-pitiful as it was-and any possible displays of happiness. One year, Temari had decided to stick a wreath on his office door-_big_ mistake. It was a shiver-worthy memory.

Anyway, he might grant one or two shinobi with families a break for the day, but that was the extent of his tolerance for a day he preferred to pretend did not exist.

So Gaara wasn't really expecting anything this year. Even though he knew it would still sting a little when he finished the day with nothing, at least he had braced himself.

The day known as Christmas, and widely considered to be special in some way, started out the same as always. Gaara's father was working, his siblings were sitting around a tiny tree (which was actually their sofa; Temari had used a jutsu to transform it temporarily) and handing each other small boxes, and the four-year-old jinchuriki sat in a corner. He watched his older sister and brother with sad, longing eyes.

"Thanks, Kankuro," Temari said with fake joy, looking at the kunai she'd unwrapped. Every year, the same thing. Her youngest brother could tell that she was mentally trying to calculate how many more Christmases could go by before she was forced to make an entire shed solely for kunai knives.

"No problem. Hey, thanks," Kankuro responded with a grin so obviously forced it was painful to watch. "White face paint. What a surprise." He was careful to keep sarcasm from entering his tone; tact was a necessary tool to survive the holiday. Again, the same gift; Kankuro probably had enough face paint by now to graffiti a little unicorn on every grain of sand in Suna.

The redhead resisted the urge to roll his black-rimmed eyes. _Boring._ _Just..monotonous._

He buried his face in his hands tiredly, wishing the day was over already.

"Umm….Gaara?"

_What?_ Impossible. Temari never addressed him. He lifted his head in confusion. There was his sister, standing over him with a slightly nervous smile on her face. "…What?" he asked quietly, voice scratchy and cracking from lack of use.

"This is for you," she said, offering him a wrapping-papered lump.

Four words like an angel's song. A miracle. A lump that to any other child would provoke questioning gazes and cautious prodding, but in Gaara's eyes simply shone with an almost holy light. He looked up into storm-colored eyes and, seeing no malice or anger, reached for the lump in awe.

The only thing holding the thin red paper together was a tightly bound green string. He pulled away the string with slightly trembling fingers, and carefully unwrapped the paper.

"….." _A…a….? A bear..?_

And it was. A somewhat misshapen, but still somehow _bear-ish_ teddy bear. One arm was half the length of the other; the bear was missing a button eye, and had only one ear positioned in the middle of the top of its head. Yet it radiated warmth, acceptance, and unconditional support; as is expected of any good teddy bear.

He looked up at Temari with wide eyes. She kind of grinned. "We all chipped in," she explained. "Uncle Yashamaru bought the material, Kankuro went out and found a cheap sewing book, and…I sewed it."

_That explains a lot._ He noticed various pinpricks on her hands, most likely from stabbing herself with the needle. "The eye fell off," she added apologetically. "And quite frankly, I didn't have the patience to sit and sew on another gods-curst bear ear. But I still think it came out good."

Actually, he couldn't imagine her sitting and tolerating the making of _this_ much. His family went to all that trouble for _him_?

A warm, contented feeling spread throughout his small body as he looked down at his bear, which, despite all logic, almost seemed to be smiling at him. A little spark, a comfortable fire, that made him feel at home.

A smile streaked across Gaara's face. Though unused to the expression, he could tell that it was the same smile he saw on others' faces, year after year. Smiles that he never could really understand before.

He understood now; at least a little better.

Just what it was that made Christmas so special.

**~Owari~**

**A/N:..Not my best work, was it? –sigh- I'll try harder; truly I will.**

**Thanks a ton, reviewers last chapter!!**

**Next is..well, let's just say a guy who really needs a hug. XD Any volunteers?**

**Hope you enjoyed! –SS**


	4. Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I shall refrain from violently expressing what I would do if I _did_ own Naruto, as it is the holiday season. XD

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!!**

**For the last installment (**_**this**_** year, anyway), we have my own personal little daydream with two of my all-time favorite characters.**

_**(Warning: possible/probable OOC-ness and large ((?)) doses of FLUFF coming up!)**_

**This one is my present for ****devotedtodreams****, for being so entirely awesome and supportive. I really hope you like it!**

**-:**_**Sasuke**_**:-**

It was snowing.

Sasuke involuntarily shivered. He really didn't like being cold. But Sakura was hosting a huge Christmas party tonight, so he'd have to deal with it.

Normally, the raven wouldn't even have considered spending the holiday night with anybody, particularly Sakura and half the entire village. But ever since returning to Konoha a few months ago, he had been practically walking on eggshells around his teammate. Remembering how shattered he had left her before gave him an intense feeling of discomfort that refused to allow him to deny her any small happiness.

He was trying to make up for what he had done.

Naruto had been easier. They'd parted fighting, a no less painful but at least more violent way to go. The blood, the bruises; they provided glorious distractions from the internal agony they were both going through.

Yet despite all of it, they had welcomed him back. They had screeched with excitement and cried with joy, respectively, and been truly ecstatic to have him back. And he was slowly working his way back into the good graces of the others.

The attack on Konoha's elders was never carried out. They were titled 'elders' for good reason; the last had died in his sleep mere days before Hawk was to arrive. The news had bashed the group's sole purpose into oblivion, and Sasuke all but handed in his resignation letter.

He still felt slightly cheated, that he could not carry out the true revenge on his own, but he had grudgingly accepted it. Besides, no amount of blood could possibly bring back his family.

Tsunade had gone fairly easy on him. He was put on a year's probation, allowed no more weapons then were required for his missions. And whenever he was outside the compound, he felt the eyes of every Chunin and Jonin in the vicinity on him.

Whatever. He wasn't about to try anything like _that_ again. This time, for better or worse, he was in Konoha to stay.

Sasuke sighed and threw on a coat. _Guess I should probably get Sakura a present of some sort,_ he thought tiredly, hand on the door knob. _And the dobe too, I suppose._ Why did gifts have to be such a curst huge part of the holiday season? As if being jammed into social events and freezing on missions wasn't painful enough; no, you also had to buy things for people. It was awkward, irritating, and just unnecessary.

He stepped outside into the pale cold, watching his breath float away in a soft translucent mist. At least it wasn't snowing at the moment..

Another step; a footprint, a mark on the smooth purity.

And a quiet gasp of shock.

His brain went into overdrive. His senses went completely haywire. He could feel himself fighting, working overtime to try and accept the impossibility before him.

It wasn't possible. It absolutely _could not_ be true.

He was dreaming. He was hallucinating. He was insane. The stress of everything had caused him to finally crack.

_No. No, this isn't happening! This is __**not**__ happening! Don't get excited; it's just an illusion..someone's playing a trick on me or something, __**because this is impossible**__! _

_**Impos-!**_

"If I didn't know any better," the low, familiar voice observes lightly, "I'd say you weren't happy to see me." The shadow of a joke. But it isn't funny. They both know it. No laughter. No smiles. Just disbelief and weary calm.

"Th-thi-" _Pull yourself together, Sasuke!_ "Th-this isn't real," he chokes out, trying for firm and achieving only shock. "You-you're-" He swallows hard. He can't say it.

"Dead?" Uchiha Itachi finishes softly. "Yes…Yes, I can see why you would think that."

"Wha-why I would _think_ that? I _saw_ you!" Sasuke exclaims, finally getting himself somewhat under control. "I saw your blood everywhere! I saw you smile and then drop dead right in front of me!" His voice cracks. _Crap. Why am I getting so worked up?!_

"….It's slightly more complicated than that." The young man breathes slowly. "You see, Madara did not poison me, exactly. He tried, of course…but he was short on time to administer it, and not the most skilled in the medical department." He shrugs. "So he slipped me some sort of sedative, which created the appearance of death..or something of that nature. My guess is he was aiming to get rid of me later, before it wore off..but it didn't work quite as long as he expected."

_Why? Because you're an Uchiha, or something like that? Because you're a prodigy? _

Unimportant. Questions he can ask…later.

_Later._ With equal measures of joy and relief, Sasuke realizes that there is actually going to be a _later_. Another chance.

How can he deny the truth when it's standing right in front of him?

Contrary to what he thought his brothers' last words, there could be a 'next time'.

He is frozen to the spot. His brain is going in circles, twisting in on itself, struggling to balance overwhelming, unsorted emotion and the need to accept the impossible.

Acceptance is coming, slowly.

As for control over emotion…maybe by next year?

His throat clenches, and he bites down hard on his lip, trying to keep any sound from escaping.

"There's no need to _cry_, you know." That calming voice.

He realizes with surprise that he is indeed crying. Tears, like small chips of ice, are falling without any signs of stopping. They shatter on the white ground like silent glass, the result of emotion filled past the brim.

He tries to stem the flow of the pair of waterfalls streaming from his black eyes, without any sort of success. If anything, he's crying harder. _Get a hold of yourself!_

But even berating himself mentally is doing no good. He's falling apart, right here on the deserted street. Then..

_Warmth._

A pair of warm, strong arms have gently enveloped him.

He forces open confused eyes.

It's an unfamiliar feeling-of being held, loved unconditionally, held dear and kept safe. Vaguely he can recall experiencing such a wonderful feeling once or twice before, when he was very young and his father could scarcely object to Mikoto embracing her little boy.

Itachi draws his little brother closer to his chest, speaking quietly into dark hair. "It's all right," he murmurs. "I'm right here; you don't need to cry."

Sasuke feels like a very small child, but somehow doesn't care.

He does not want to let go.

He manages to put some movement into his stunned arms; reaching around his brother's waist and hugging him as tightly as he possibly can.

"There's no need to _choke_ me, either," the young man points out, tone lightly teasing.

"Yes there is," the raven grumbles back, his voice muffled by the cloak. "I'm not letting you go _anywhere_."

A smile goes unseen by the younger boy. "That's fine. I have no intention whatsoever of leaving." Seriousness. "Not ever again."

The tears start up again, irritatingly. Waterfalls of relief and comfort, of happiness and love.

By some undeserved miracle, he has his brother back.

A new start can be made; the life they might have had without any elder's meddling. A delayed life, but one well worth the wait.

Still trying to quit crying, he makes good on his intent to squeeze the life out of his aniki.

"..Incidentally, I really can't breathe anymore," Itachi states calmly.

Sasuke laughs and loosens his grip a little. "Fine."

Both are smiling now.

The day-and life in general-is looking up.

"Maybe we should go inside," Itachi suggests. "If anyone sees me out here before I've straightened things out with the Hokage, it'll cause a panic."

Sasuke nods. _I'll have to let Sakura know I won't be coming to her party,_ he thinks with only a slight twinge of guilt.

"..Aniki?" he ventures as they enter the house.

"Hm?"

"…I'm going to hug you again."

"…" Itachi grins. "Fine with me….Oh, and otouto?"

"What?"

"Before we cut off each others' respective windpipes…Merry Christmas."

Sasuke beams. "Merry Christmas, aniki."

And it is.

**~Owari~**

**A/N: And that's it for '08.**

**I get the feeling that they were both extremely OOC there…but whatever.**

**I also get the feeling that the explanation for Itachi's non-death (and Sasuke's return) is completely crappy..but in my humble opinion, it's not the 'why' that's a huge factor. It's the fact that he is indeed alive. **

**(**_**Semper Vivus**_**!!!)**

**I hope I didn't kill you with excess fluff (or worse, a bad attempt at fluff) and ridiculous OOC-ness (to those who care), and that you enjoyed.**

**devotedtodreams-san; I sincerely hope I did not disgrace you with this. -.-;;;**

**I wish you all the best of Christmases (or whichever holiday you celebrate) and a glorious new year!**

**-SkywardShadow**


End file.
